Prayers of Damsel
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: 3rdyearAU: What would of happen if Pansy met Harry at Diagon Alley? Well, thing become different for sure... as he meet a new side of life while still having the same old things as well. Plus... why should it ever happen? PP/HP


**Chapter 1:**** The Day God Died - **_Faith is Truly for the Passing People_

Most people would wonder what had occurred as the third year Slytherin queen walked the halls of the corridors of the back fields of Hogwarts, with her normal campaigns Tracey and Daphne, but the odder thing was who was exactly was beside her in those long and wide halls; it was none other than the "boy-who-lived" and also known at the moment "Sirius Black's prey"… either way, the halls were between gaping and glaring, but as she walked, the black short hair girl with a slight pug nose smirked proudly…

She was known none other than Pansy Parkinson and she had the boy, whom looked at bit dishearten not by the looks but the leather collar around his neck with diamond shaped silver all around his collar and the small and fragile chain she had attach to his collar/chocker as they walked together.

It was near December and vacation was about to start but just the day before it almost anyone that was anyone would leave, saw this sceptical moment with their own eyes. The duo of girl behind were smile proudly… it was a moment to watch in desire. Everybody who was anybody couldn't ignore this defining moment, was Potter blackmailed? Was he doing this willing? It was out of order for the boy, the boy who did only good, he was known as a baby hero and the Gryffindor icon. As they walked, across from them was Draco with the black boy Blaise with a shaved head and with Draco's lackeys; Crabbe and Goyle.

"You got to be kidding me! Pansy… I know you and you're strange fantasy of collections… BUT not 'him'!" Draco practically cried out loud as he saw them arrived. Blaise look indifferent towards the events at hand and simply read his notes of history…

Harry's eyes narrowed at Draco with disbelief written all over his face, Draco notice it and glared at him which apparently held no effect of the boy wonder. With her hand leisurely up in the air, holding the chain like a shopping bag, Pansy pulled on it to show her hint of displeasure as she spoke "Draco, honey… I'd thought you'd be happy of my own love interest. You can almost do anything you want, well… of course everything 'I' accept you can do, but it's still the same."

The sugar coated voice was something outside of the main group of friends was normal not to be use to, but Daphne and Tracey were smiling still in victory. "… Can I publically humiliate him?" Draco asked, though it was almost a very light hint of begging, Harry almost smiled at the thought, despite already being humiliate right before and at the present moment seeing his rival look displeasure was the best pleasure Harry had felt in months.

Putting her index finger on her lips, with her head down _pretending_ to think about it, right before she spoke Draco put his head down in defeat. "No. Anyway let's go Harry love…" As she passed the King of Slytherin himself as though she had passed anyone.

After an hour and half desmonsterating Harry as she pleased, Harry finally found himself in front of two displeased people and the only one's thoughts he cared about; his friends Hermion and Ron, who were (but mostly Hermion) glaring at him.

"What was that Harry James Potter? What happen to your pride and diginity? And-." Hermione ranted but Ron cut her off his heavy disbelief voice "But why Pansy? Dude… Pansy! The pug face girl. WHY? Do you understand that it's with Pansy? Pansy! Pansy, I'm telling you!"

"Ro-." Harry started but again Ron cut him off "Pansy! Pansy! Don't you understand? P.A.N.S.Y!" His words were like a broken recorder as he look like his mind was blank as he gaped with his hands together as though he was praying.

"We get it, Ro-." Hermione tried.

"She's a Slytherin, Harry! A Slytherin and Malfoy's girltoy and let's not forget: -."

"She's Pansy."!" They all said together synchronized with Harry and Hermione deadpanned tone and Ron's disbelief tone.

Smiling, though slightly madly, Ron raised his hands in surrender "I just want you to release that Harry. You're my best mate and I don't want anything to happen to you. You know that, right man?"

Harry nodded in fret as he quickly wanted Ron to be silent and finally began to explained "Ron, I understand, I've understood all the two and half years I've know her. But to be honest guys… I've been with her secretly these last 3 months and a half…." Ron face dropped immediately as Hermione's eyes widen silently…

"Thr-thr-three months? What the bloody hell happen to you Harry?" Ron yelled.

With his eyes closed tightly as he tried not to lose his hearing he continued as he reopen his eyes "Well… we met at Diagon Alley… as you know why I was staying there and well we met and continued to meet… It's kind of a long story."

It wasn't a long one but it sure was a strange one and merely a chance of luck if considering how much Harry and his friends hated the Slytherin… yet it happen none the less, Harry in the end didn't tell them the story, as they finally went there way to study, Only leaving to wonder what had made this happen.

_Human's fate is that they make of them,_

_Was it the blessing of god that gave them happiness?_

_Human's fate is that of what happens around them,_

_Even the tininess of moments will destroy peace._

_Everybody's fate is connect, acknowledge or not,_

_What saddens me though is that even the moment of happiness will bring a bad end._

Helena Ravenclaw

**August, 10, 1993**

It had been and adventures two days as Harry, finally was getting slightly more use to the life of London, muggle and wizarding one both. Though going back to the Vault that held all of his parent's money wasn't a pleasant trip as he had to face those sly and bothersome goblins. It would truly be a week or two until anyone from his school's house would show, so Harry started to look up some of his books at the Flourish&Blotts, the manger lamented about how they couldn't find their Invisibilty Books, for obvious reasons why and Harry pondered about the stray dog he had saw and wondered if it were the same dark black omen as the book called; "Death Omen: What to do When You Know the Worse is Coming", but soon later shrugged the thought off, it could only be a stray dog… hopefully…

Going back to his room in Leaky Cauldron as he place his book down and then started to go back out with his potion book, parchment and quill to leave to a café right at the edge of Knockturn Alley, despite it's nearness to such a shady place it had such a colourful style and large purple umbrellas, sitting down outside and only just opening his book when the waiter came to take his order which was; a coffee with only a bit of milk and a chocolate croissant.

The argument was how to make and do the subtleties of the "Memory Potion", also from where most of those ingredients were found as well.

Life was a bit strange, but honestly only within two years had Harry finally felt like a wizard and less of a muggle. He had friends he could always count on, he was decent in most of his classes and after this month he was going to try 2 new subjects… life couldn't get more 'decent' and yet somehow and someway he was again in another event with a mass murder trying to kill him and god knows why! Maybe he was one of Voldermort's servants for all the good he knew.

He sigh before he took a bite into his croissant and went back to his paper as he continue to look up and down the pages for an decent explanation of the homework asked, god how did he ever hate Snape! The man made it certain he'd get more homework, for a detention he didn't even deserved… bloody Malfoy. Harry's eyes narrowed so hard that his forehead was wrinkling…

"You know, Potter, I don't think Snape can hear you desire of his untimely death… Maybe you should just do a forbidden curse." A feminine voice called out, it had a snobbish sound and girlish pitch (not too high), it surely wasn't anyone he was friends with… unless you counted Padma, but she wasn't THAT snobbish at the very least.

Looking up he saw a pug face girl with pure black hair that reach her chin, she wore a pink headband, a black tanktop on top a typical white T-shirt, a black miniskirt with thin pink lines, black pantyhose and high heel boots that seem a mix of elegant and military if such a thing was possible. "Bloody surprised to see you here, did you're folk abandon you? Anyway, it's odd to see you eat such a classic, elegant food that the Italians eat at breakfast, it's not a typical thing in Britain…" Pansy continued as she put on of her boot on the side of his chair as she grabbed his croissant and took a bite despite it already been bitten.

She took a moment to taste it and smirked as she placed down his breakfast "Chocolate… it's Nutella too… nice choice, I should eat here more often."

Harry just glared at her for a moment and when he acknowledge he was being promptly ignored he finally spoke in a harsh tone "What do you want, Parkinson? Last time I check, I didn't like speaking with underhand, slimy snakes like you, not to mention you look like a bulldog."

Pansy merely smirked as she look at him challenging and leaned her body down to face Harry's face directly saying calmly but almost like acid "Potter… This is a free world, I can come and speak with my classmate freely as a mudblood lives, no? If you want to fight, let's get a go at it."

Closing his eyes in annoyance of such an insulting word, he spoke in a semi-defeat as he saw it pointless to fight "Alright, but don't you dare use that word again with me Parkinson, don't cry when you face the consequence."

"Waiter! I would like to order too." Pansy called out as she raised a finger for a signalling to come, before sitting down at the right of Harry, whom wasn't happy with her indifferent sitting arrangement. The waiter came immediately and she had order a lemon tea with a chocolate croissant and a fruit mix.

"Quite hungry, aren't' you, this morning." Harry said condescending as it was only around 10am as he was far to distracted at his rival's cheerleader.

"You would be too, if you woke up at six, then leaving at seven-thirty to get good sales in the Muggle world and then come to the Wizarding world to see the latest witch's trends on WaSL; which is Witch's a Style's Latest. God… I had so many clothing that I left them at Marcy's flat, but of course you wouldn't know that, you're a bloody dense male, you don't think of style, like Draco does… I would say Blaise, but he's… meh-." Pansy explain as she spoke in a speed, Harry was ascertain wasn't humanly possible… he mostly understood: clothes, muggle, wizarding, Draco and Blasie was meh? God help him, he wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him… but she must of said it all in a minute or less.

"… You may want to stop trying to understand, I think you're eyes are going to gouge out, _that is _… if you're head doesn't explode." Pansy remarked as Harry look like he was staring hard at Pansy, somewhat of a strange look, but he couldn't of notice.

He couldn't even do a retort as Pansy cared less of what he had to say and continue talking to herself as she grabbed out of her leather (magical or not) purse and grabbed a pink nail polish to then nonchalantly paint her nails. "You had the same look that Draco had when I became eight, argh… the bloody prat hasn't sent me a single mail within this last week! But I can forgive him, since he's going to get me by desire birthday present-."

"A decent personality to act humanly?" Harry mutter that only sounded the background as he look at her between annoyed and disbelief of why she had to be with him.

"- 'Ah-Ah-ah' Potter. Very funny… I bet you make millions laugh." She said a bit crossly but soon went on "No, but anyway, it's going to shine in ways you could never imagine…"

Closing his hard and shook his head he tried to drown her voice and continue his homework. Of course she didn't shut up only until she had finished her right hand and began to eat with her left as she waited for her hand to dry. He had to glance up to see why it was so peaceful but he was grateful nonetheless as he could pretend the Slytherin didn't exist. The girl finish her breakfeast quickly and was already started on another nail as Harry couldn't help but raise his head as she spoke:

"… Potter, what are you doing in Diagon Alley? I heard the ministry is looking for Sirius Black, did they sent you away from your relatives?" Pansy got to the point as her pointless chatter was only to get his attention.

"Why the bloody hell do you care, Parkinson?" Harry growled, he hated it… all he ever wanted to do was stay at Hogwarts and have a normal year, he didn't need a reminder, whether or whether not Pansy knew what she was doing.

She casually shrugged as she had a distant mope, like she wasn't getting the answer she wanted, but she wasn't surprised, considering their history. This perturbed him, but he didn't really care what she was going to do next, though he was surprised "_ God loves all, God judges all and Forgives all… If you haven't met with the Lord; you still walk the Purgatory of Passion and Hope. Young children, come, the Lord awaits you're final judgement, a honest judgement without the selfishness of lies… The Lord will judge thy, but before he encounters you, be sure to pure and true… Even the Lord cannot deny the sin called "Knowledge"._"

Harry didn't believe his ears… was it a quote? What-… What exactly was that? Right at this moment? Well, the moment disappeared as Pansy sighed and twirled around and talked in her snobbish and bored voice "I doubt it's the Ministry, they bloody don't care about most. You did something bad? You ran and got away… is it as a certain rumour says?"

"What rumour?" Harry blurted out, he was still warped on the oddity of what happen moments before.

"You're household is shitty and you hate it." Pansy laid her hand with her fingers spread apart as she wait that they dried.

"… Would you believe me?" He looked at her, forgetting his essay on the café table. The world was strange as it was, he was strange, hell, nothing was ever considered 'normal' when it involved him and now here he was with the fourth less desirable person in the world. He didn't know her well, she was a Slytherin, so she was mostly, if not, completely untrustworthy… she could be planning a cruel prank in the near future for all he knew… but right now… other than his friends, nobody truly believe his life outside of Hogwarts was shit.

Pansy shrugged again in the same matter as though they were talking about the weather.

Harry looked away as he spoke "Yeah, somewhat… never can know what they say though."

"Must 'f beaten the shit out of you, you know, when the wife is gone and all." Pansy said that voice her smirking expression. Harry couldn't help but bite a bit of his lip as he frowned at the thought, it wasn't exactly true but neither wrong either. Uncle Vernon tend to be even meaner when aunt Petunia was out, but even with or without his wife, they treated him like a servant: a no-good-slave. Harry was just started to feel free from his prison and now Pansy Parkinson brings only painful and heavy feelings onto his already wounded heart.

Pansy was smirking "Aren't you going to be all sentimental now? … This should be a good laugh… maybe we'll remember why we hate each other."

"Other than you being a cow to me and my friends and hopelessly follow Draco like a lost puppy… no, I don't have anymore reason to hate you. Why are you so popular? You're ugly and a complete dim-witted doll, I don't get why anyone would be with you." Harry said harshly as he place all of his pain into cruel insults, in his opinion it was true… and he was certain she was only trying to verbally abuse him, despite her all –deep- act.

Pansy smiled still stood until she started a muffled giggled, only moments later to burst into laughter. Harry looked at her as though she was mad, what the bloody hell was so damn funny? Her laughter only got louder, till the point she was grabbing her sides as one of her hands held onto the table for support, she laugh so hard she even started to cry a bit… a minute later she stopped and wiped the tears off her face "Ahaahaha… ahah… ahaha.. Potter… I'm not Malfoy's doll or anyone's for that fact, I follow who I damn care to follow. Me and Malfoy go way back… but the bloody prick didn't know anything of flying a broom till the moment he came to Hogwarts. Ahah- ahaha… Sorry… but that was bloody fantastic. I could swear you'd be in Slytherin with those type of insults… but of course "The Saviour" can't be a bloody Slytherin… because of the "Dark Lord". Eahahah ehehehehe… Ahahaheheheheaha! But whatever… I was bored and wanted to chat with somebody, seeing how everybody was busy."

With those words Pansy got up and picked up her things as she also rumbled through her purse and place three Sickles and 19 Knuts on the table as she began to leave "Tii-loo-doo!" as she did a wave with her fingers.

Harry just watched her go, in a flash, she was no longer there as she got mixed within the crowd. Harry felt like he lost, he felt bitterly unsatisfied as he grabbed his parchment unconsciously and began to wrinkle it, almost destroying it but after a moment of silence, he released his grip and went back to his work.

The day passed quickly as he returned to his room 11 in the Leaky Cauldron, he still couldn't get use of waking whenever he desired yet, or better to say, anymore; not since his little conversation with the queen of Slytherin. The next morning he found himself awake around six, a god forbidden hour… he didn't have to cook anything, but at least Tom was up and the cook was probably fixing stuff up anyway. So Harry got up and awaited a breakfast, which as he went to the diner, he ordered a tonic water and anything they could whip up quickly, which was toast and cheese.

Not having much to do… Harry decided to take a small walk within Muggle London just to go to a semi-famous park called "Royal Park". It was an hour and half walk but sure worth it in his humble opinion as he saw the sportive people jogging, walking their dogs and of course the elderly that read and watch the pond…

Royal Park was like being in a mini Hogwarts's garden/field… it was beautiful, instead of students there were people of all ages… it was far too early to see any of the younger people, but the people still pass and the sun was already mid-height, it was a large park but afar you could still most of the city of London, being in the middle of the park made the noise of the traffic cars lighter, but still existing. The air wasn't as fresh as it was in Hogwarts however… if anything it couldn't be helped, muggles lived by sciences, there were crazed theories they were destroying the earth, but that was a load of rubbish in Harry's truest opinion as he watch a couple ride on one of those swan boats, he titled his head at the couple, he didn't know there were '_those_' type of boats in London… Well it was a tourist place, it should have been obvious.

Harry sat at the bench near the pond and just relaxed… It was really a place where you could have a bit of peace.

"…" Somebody was walking behind him, he was sure he heard something similar to a gasp and a snuffled mumble.

"Drakey-poo! Where are you going?" A voice Harry couldn't ignore as his calm relaxed expression slowly turned into a mortified one as he slowly turn to see his archrival wearing what he couldn't deny… muggle clothing. Draco head was covered by his hand as he shook down in shame… only soon to be glomped by none other than Pansy, who this time was wearing a frilled black gothic skirt with black pantyhose with silver outlining of flower, black cowboy shoes, a big striped horizontally purple and pink turtleneck and with two swan earring made of silver and crystal.

"…" Harry stared at with a composed look in silence, Draco returned with an aspirated look in the same silence and Pansy acknowledging Harry with a big goofy grin on her face as she snuggled her head between Draco's neck and collarbone.

"Muggle clothes, huh?" Harry started to cut their silence with a butcher knife of subtle insult "… Huh? Really… I thought you were a so-called 'proud-pureblood-wizard'… This would be strange if people heard." Draco glared at him as his brows furrowed, he couldn't think of a retort and if he did… he was too offended to respond.

"No-one would believe you and anyway… it was Pansy who made me do it. I have Blaise to speak for me." Draco retorted but Harry didn't allow his smug smile to wipe off as he continue the expression that only made Draco's face get more twisted as he grinned his teeth that you could actually hear. "Stop looking so smug! I'm a proud Wizard, I was only doing it because of the bloody hag here!"

The 'hag' word made Pansy head lift up and give a sceptical expression but soon shrugged and pressed her body nearer to Draco's back.

"So… Saint Potter, what brought you here in Muggle London? Here to see the tourist sites?" Draco began his insulting tone as he tried to offend him, but Harry was too happy with the news he was going to spread everywhere in Hogwarts, first starting with his friends and the Weasleys.

Finally getting off of Draco, Pansy describe happily what was pratically hinted she'd made him wear "Potter! Don't you see how wonderful, Drakey looks? He's wearing brand name Joseph Abhound Melon dress shirt with a leather belt on his Pepe Jeans Boys Mato Jean and another Sugazzi's Lion In-Crested belt around the hip and finally Gucci's Oxford shoes… doesn't he look just perfect?" She moved her hand from his shoulder to his chest, much to his noticeable distaste before become overly awkward as she touch his thighs and very close to his crotch, before removinjg her hand and skipping near the pond.

"PANSY! DO-Don't do that!" Draco yelled before he gave up and sat next to Harry, who moved politely.

Harry sniggered "Did… Did she just molest you?"

Draco closed his eyes, probably pretending Harry wasn't there but Harry merely smiled smugly as it was becoming even a more oddly made day. Pansy stooped her to her knees as she looked at the ducks that were swimming in the pond.

"So… you're her dressing living doll?" He asked with a teasing tone in his voice, despite it being another encounter with Pansy, the fact that he could ruin his rival's life would be worth it all.

Draco narrowed his eyes "It's not like that… I was bored and there's not much to do at home other than going the typical shopping for the new semester, I thought I come and visit… _-her-_… urgh… Anyway I heard you blew up you're aunt. You got some serious problems, lucky… it's merely an physic illusion than actually murdering your aunt."

"So… that how they're able to fix Aunt Marge back to pieces. I thought it was strange, they acted like it was nothing." Harry finally put the pieces together. It seem far too odd they acted like this wasn't much of a big problem… it would explain why there was no blood too. Harry sighed in relief… he wasn't a murder!

"They only did it, because they don't want their ministry's icon be destroyed." Draco cold cut through Harry's words. Harry snapped back to reality only to glare back at his glaring rival who was now smirking as though he had victor.

"Why are you so damn peppy today? Yesterday you were a cow and now you're acting like a princess." Harry growled at Pansy who he hadn't really forgiving yesterday, for a moment it seem she hadn't heard but she turned her pupils to the corner of her eyes and smiled.

"Well… I was with my friend and I still am…" Getting up she dust off her skirt of grass and dirt, turning to him with a sincere smile as she held her finger behind her back "I'd advise you, we can still kick your ass, you-wanna-be-hero-complex." Her face seem angelic but it was the devil.

Harry scoffed "… I could kick Draco's ass any day."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Bring it on, Potter!"

"Don't cry because you can even fight like a man." Both them began to get up as one another began to provoke the other. Draco pushed Harry first and vice versa but before they knew it, with a crashing force and quick as a flash of lighting Pansy had hit them at their cheek and both had fallen to the ground, not of course without their head also hitting the edge of the bench.

Staring at the blue, slightly white puffy clouded skies… Harry couldn't help but have a blank mind; did that really just happen?

"Did- Did… did that just happen? K.O. in one hit…?" Harry muttered to no-one in particular… he just wanted to be sure this wasn't a strange and twist dream.

Draco turned his head to Harry, who turn his head to Draco who merely commented "Women are bloody mad… They're all just bloody insane, other than Loony, who isn't crazily strong when mad, Pansy's the most maddest of them all."

Shaking her hand in the air to relax her muscles, Pansy's peppy mood had died like an extinguish flame and she grumbled angrily "Boys… they're all so damn stupid. God damnit."

Turning his head back to the endless sky, Harry muttered "This has to be bloody impossible…"

"Get up you guys! We have to go, there's another sale at the southeast of here!" Pansy whined as she look more immature than before as she was pouting and with her legs spread. Shaking off the slight migraine, Harry and Draco got up nearly at the same time. Draco followed Pansy as she went her own way, but she stopped when she realized it was only Draco, as her friend look at her strangely as she turn she called Harry "I said 'guys'… since you're here and probably have nothing else to do… I want you with us!"

Draco flinched "What? We don't need scarface! Pansy!"

Harry turned with narrowed eyes "… I'm not your slave." Pansy crossed her hand giving him an unimpressed look "Potter… tell me within the next ten seconds you're going to do that aren't homework, looking at the Firebird enviously like all wizards here or window shopping."

Draco looked annoyed and mumbled "It's the Firebolt, Firbolt… woman… how can you confuse such a simple name?..."

Harry flickered eyes to the other side as he tired to think about it "It doesn't matter what I do… anyway it's better than being with an insane cow and a arrogant prat."

Pansy smiled unusually "Well, I'll give you and offer for holding my new and beautiful clothes I'll buy you anything you desire… whether here or in Diagon Alley. What do you think?"

"Even the Firebolt?" Harry asked as a retort, Pansy sighed "I can get you anything else than the Firebird… I can't let you get a better broom than Draco! It wouldn't be fair!"

Harry had heard something about the Firebolt but he hadn't gone to the Quidditch shop for some time… he was too busy getting use there was a murder after him and the depression of yesterday. Maybe the Firebolt was as good as he had heard? It didn't matter anyway, he did have some time to lose and it wasn't really going to be a problem to go out of the wizarding town for some time and to be honest other than going to the station, he really never travelled muggle London… he had always use to be interested.

"Come on, Saint Potter. We don't have all day and I bet you've never really seen the beautiful this city has to offer." Pansy winked at him playfully…

Harry moved his eyes showing his obvious discomfort or his incredulity "… You know London is pretty huge without a car. All I'll be seeing will be shops and plenty of more shops. I don't really get anything out of it."

Pansy face palmed her head as soon her index finger and thumb rubbed below her temple "Bloody hell Potter, do you know 'nothing' of the Wizarding Social Network of Tourism? They're legal Portkeys at certain places and Floo networks for those who have not mastered Apparition or who are young and other unknown stuff." This had surprised Harry, he hadn't ever heard of such stuff by anyone… he didn't even need muggle money, the expression must of shown because Pansy quickly snapped "Potter, are you coming or not? I always keep my offers."

"… You know I must be mad, but alright as long as you keep your offer. But what's a Portkey?" Potter finished asking as he started to follow the duo of Slytherins, but Pansy ignored him as she began to skip happily to her desination.

Walking beside Malfoy he asked again "What's a Portkey?"

Draco turned to him in blankness as he blinked "… Potter, a Portkey is a way of transportation with an object with the spell of 'portus'… It's just common knowledge, Potter. How come you don't know this?"

Harry shrugged "Well… it doesn't help that I'm stuck with muggle in the first place, but even worse they don't care to know anything of the Wizarding world. So how about you tell me." He turned his head and glare a bit before following the prancing Pansy. Draco scoffed as his showed disinterest to believe his school rival. Well it didn't matter, passing the park they finally found themselves immense at the city of Mayfair, which in Harry's opinion was a nice change… since there were sales (or so said Pansy) there were many people out shopping within the city's shops.

"Bloody hell…" Draco showed his shoulder slumped and his expression between tiresome and worried. Harry couldn't have predicate the storm arriving, but Pansy had stop her step in her skipped as he heard a faint hint of a growl, soon she turned to them with a great look of displeasure as both of her hand were fisted.

"_**I will make you both horrible… how dare you make me this late? What if there's all the good stuff gone? Potter…!" **_Her voice changed that made you think she was half-Banshee and Harry had frozen on spot.

But soon gain some composure "It's not my fault if you were wasting time with me!"

Draco looked at him with extreme pity and shook his head in shame or even sorrow muttering "That's just not smart, Potter. Even for you…" Draco slightly moved away from Harry, who looked at him like he was mad, as the his rival moved to his friend's side. Then attacked "Potter, you stupid hero-complex won't fix what horrors you've done! If you don't want to be punish, ask forgiveness now!" Draco suddenly pointed his finger as he accused him, which truly ticked Harry off, it wasn't his bloody fault!

"What the hell, Malfoy! I don't have a bloody 'Hero-Complex'! It's not my fault if you stayed by me till the point you were late!" He argued.

Pansy's attention suddenly changed as she notice Hardy Amies "Oh my god! … I… I… I can't believe it! Hardy Amies is having a singular one day sale! Draco, come." She practically squealed in such a high tone he was sure, his eardrums were ripping… how did Draco not just flinch then? Oddly enough Draco followed Pansy with the snap of her finger as they went inside the shop where many and seemingly rich muggle looked, but Harry had also notice a robe wearing witch with fancy opera glasses.

Pansy had spoke directly to the manger of the shop and spoke of clothings in ways he never thought possible, Draco just acted casual with his arrogant look. Being within the midst of this, Harry just stood in front of one of the vacant walls as he awaited patiently for their shopping. Draco was holding already three bags of clothing by the time they finished, dropping the act Draco showed his annoyance.

"Potter, you're lucky as hell, she saw that sale… more surprisingly she didn't already know of it, but still… that women is a hag incarnated, she'd eat you alive." Draco said as they started to walk together again.

"But it's not my fault!" Harry stated angrily. Draco shrugged responding indifferently "Harry, she's a women… she has to blame anyone BUT herself… I knew we were going to be late before she even got to the damn park, I warned her but did she listen? _Nooooo-_."

"… I've never seen her like this… yesterday she was a bitch and finally her bitchiness came back" Harry complained. Draco replied with his typical shrugged as they stopped to another shop within a interesting style… but after around maybe 15 shops (also some trailors), both Harry and Draco suffer together as they were force to hold all the 12 bags that seemed never ending… While Pansy acted like a queen.

"Why-? Are we doing this?" Harry said between moaning and growling. Draco gave a devious smile as he look ahead "Potter… Girls bring boys to shop with them with only idea (maybe three as well) in mind; use boys to carry the shit when you're not allowed to use magic. But being her 'closest boy friend' she uses me not only as her carrier, god forbid if anything else, but also her dress-up toy."

"That still doesn't explain why you're doing it, actually… why the bloody hell am I with you all now?" Harry knew he was whining but he was now regretting whatever reason made him come with them.

"I do it because I have nothing better to do… and if I remember well enough you did it for the same reason… but strangely I think there was another thing." Draco voice started to get lower and distance as he become lost in thought. 'Must've been bloody mad' Thought Harry as he continued and probably after 3 hours of shopping they stopped at a nice café, where Harry's tired arms could be free of it's weight. Pansy had order a orange tea and for Draco as well, who didn't get a word for the matter, and Harry just asked a very strong coffee but Pansy immediately explain the coffee was instant, so Harry change it to a cold tea.

"So... you guys saw each other yesterday? From what Potter said at the very least." Draco started the conversation. Pansy was looking into her agenda rapidly and with a strong determination, for god could know what as Harry was just happy to be sitting and not standing or walking endlessly, he felt his body failing him.

"Oh, yeah we did." Pansy responded disinterested as she rumbled through her large scaled purse as though she couldn't find something.

"Why?" Draco held a tone of aspiration, Harry understood his rival and could empathize.

"Because I wanted to. Also… I was bored out of my mind and he was there and did you know the Café around Knockturn Alley has a mix of Italian style, just truly amazing. There croissants were simply delicious and the chocolate is Nutella Can you believe it?" Pansy sighed happily at the thought of her new founding.

Draco showed his unhappiness of an undesired answer. "You know potter… those clothes you have are truly aweful… maybe I can buy you some stuff?" Pansy remark as she had notice Harry's Dudley's old clothes. It made him look thinner than he was but it couldn't be helped.

Scratching his head "It's just some clothes from my 'home'… anyway I was already planning to buy some things at Madam Milkin's Robes…" Pansy placed her head on her semi-fisted hand as her elbow was on her leg as her eyes study his clothes….

" 'Clothes from home'? EEeww… Quite disgusting, are you clothes from a lard?" Her words were insulting but she wasn't far from the truth, Harry thought as he couldn't think of a way to respond. Draco gave a similar disgusted look and then mutter something angrily to himself which the only word Harry could hear was 'His clothes! Why-'… Harry was sure Draco was just upset of not noticing sooner, for whatever the reason.

Pansy must of heard as she narrowed her eyes to Draco who was continuing to mutter to himself, her face was written 'is he serious?' but Harry could have been wrong as he sipped his cold tea. "So… what do you want me to buy? Since were so nice to hold all my bags." Pansy finally started to remind him why in god's good name why he was with her… shopping made him forget everything and the strange fact that a girl or two wanted to date him, who could of only been like three years older than him… probably witches?

"Oh.. well… I don't know." Harry admitted, maybe he really didn't come for that little offer… was he that bored?

"Oh Potter… This is a two day offer… if you don't decided: I will." Pansy said as her voice was sly and gentle with a dominating tone. Showing his scepticism he responded "Then it's not really an offer…"

" Yes it is… you still get free stuff with my money and more… You acted like a good little boy and obeyed my every command so you should get some gifts." Pansy held the same tone as she smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Bloody hell Pansy! If that how it goes shouldn't I get some gifts as well?" Draco looked at her offended. Pansy moved her hand nonchalantly "But you're my friend, that doesn't count." Draco look dejected as Pansy removed any possibility of an reward.

"I thought it was only one thing, if I did this. Anyway why do you care what I wear?" Harry didn't trust her and was feeling well annoyed again.

"… I offer to give as much I desire to give, ehehe So what about it?" Her eyes glinted as she continue to smile. Harry couldn't help but feel like he was becoming a toy to her…

"You just want to make me your dress toy like Draco, don't you?" Harry guessed as he couldn't help to shake off the feeling he was getting from her. Her smile slowly began to crack as she began a muffle sound to an outright giggle responding between "Yes… you're cute, Hare… It will all be free and somebody needs to get you out of those disgusting clothes! It's horrible to be seen by you."

"Oh… how nice." Deadpanned at the moment of acknowledgement.

"Oh don't be like that! For all I know, you can only use as much money as you have. My money is unlimited as my Papa give me as much as I desire. Come on, it's a win, win situation, since as you can see… Draco can't wear these other than on the summers or winter holidays, so please? I would die to see my style reach the minuscule world of men!" Pansy had a sweeping voice of distant delight as she thought of what he'd do.

"So… that's all?" Pansy nodded at his words… it wasn't going to bad per say… since Draco's clothes (for most part) were nice looking and not exaggeratingly queer.

"… I got nothing to lose, but Pansy… 'no leather'. Period." Harry made his lining of the limits. Pansy responded by an unsatisfied expression but sighed saying yes as she finished off her tea. Draco eyes travel to Harry as to Pansy, looking quite uncertain as he watch them speak. Putting down his tea, he finally looked at them both with a hint of uncertainty "Why are you all in good terms?"

"I could say the same thing." Harry said as he look at Draco.

"Potter, I want you as much as I want to date a muggleborn. This is extremely odd and I don't like my school rival here-." Draco words were cut off as Pansy spoke narked "Drakey- Please stop you unwanted ranting because nobody important cares. He's my invite and he will be here as long as I desire."

"So he's you're new toy?" Draco turned to Pansy as her words didn't affect him at all but looking more inquisitive as he just finished the final sip of tea.

"As long as you don't tell anybody I don't see why not." Harry thought things over, he really wasn't losing anything and Pansy was right, what did have to lose with him buying some new clothes? It really was nonsensical to complain or be prideful… it wasn't that she was going to make him wear horrible clothing and if she did he wouldn't wear it and leave as he desire, also he had blackmail all over Draco now, all he had to do was buy a recyclable camera without Draco noticing…

"Potter, no-one in their right mind would want to be with you… of course unless it was for your fame, like that pathetic Weasley." Draco eyes him provokingly and those words made Harry rise from his chair but before he could pull himself to punch him, Pansy jumped him with a hug with both on them on the sidewalk.

Trying to push her off as her nails were dug into his shirt and digging into his skin "Get off of me! That bloody prat! He knows nothing of us!" And suddenly with all his strength he pulled Pansy off of him and threw her at a vacant table. Glaring at Draco while the boy just looked smug Harry bellowed "Don't you dare say that about my friends! I'll make you pay!" But was stopped again with Pansy grabbing from behind his chest like she was hugging him and then started to say something unusual with a despaired and sobbing tone "Harry, love… why are you fighting? PLEASE, please st- stop… wha-whawahahaha… please stop! I beg you, my love!"

Harry was not only dumbfounded but embarrassed as she let go of him, he turned to her, seeing a bewailing face that made him feel completely uncertain not to mention the fact she was making a huge scene that many people were looking at them strangely.

"Um.. Umm… It's- It's… alright… I-… I love you…" Harry said with an uncertain voice as he was force to hug her to make the people look away, which seemed to work as few stopped looking, Draco had left to pay and return and signalled Harry to follow him as he had a crazy crying Pansy holding his arm and snuggling on it and after two blocks away she stopped and wiped her eyes with an expression of annoyance as no trace of her sad despaired face as though it was all a lie… and it was.

"God… you really don't know who're dealing with, do you Potter?" Pansy said with a snobbish as she had grabbed her makeup and started to recolor her cheeks.

Completely and utterly confused Harry was speechless than he had ever been, he wanted to be angry, god help him, he did… but something- a strange feeling was too damn proud of her. She continued as she started to eye shadow her eyes with a pencil "If you try to do anything to us… I will make sure there's a bad name for you, I will make you regret even laying a finger on Drakey... you got it?" Finishing her eyes in matter of seconds she gave him a glare that he never ever seen Snape give.

'I… must be going mad. It must be it! Why the bloody-? ARGH!' Harry's thoughts continued as she spoke to him. Why… did he feel proud of her? WHY? He was practically wondering to himself.

"…? Potter… are you hot? Because…" Pansy slowly started to say as though she was being cautious. Harry finally looked at her confused, he did feel a bit hot around his nose and cheek, maybe even head?

Feeling his head with the back of his hand "… I think so… Well today is a bit hotter than most days, no?"

"OH MY GOD-!" Pansy screamed as she held her face " WE FORGOT OUR CLOTHING!" She started to run as he'd never seen her before, while Draco just followed leisurely.

Following him, Harry said "I will make you pay, Draco." Draco eyes turned to him in that expression Harry despised the most as his rival spoke "Maybe… but either way, my eyes must have been lying but I think you were blushing." Harry's eyes widen as he turn to him "O-of-of Course I was… it was embarrassing! You would be too!" He was lying as his response was too quick and slightly uncertain what he was saying. Draco mere slightly scoffed as though he didn't believe him, but Harry hoped differently because nobody in their right mind would like the madwoman?

Finally arriving back to the crime scene, Pansy glared at them but didn't yell as they both could see she desire to do… the people from before were still there, so she gave them upset almost like puppy eyes who were bound to cry. Harry and Draco grabbed all those bags and then started to go to the street from before… all he knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**AN: LOL… I hope somebody likes this.**

**This an AU of the 3rd year till 7 + pre-epilogue… to be honest I'm not sure if I'm going to follow the canonical ending of all pairings, tell me your thoughts.**

**Anyway sorry if I failed IC, unless you're talking about Pansy she only has a generic personality like most minor character (or non-light characters) so I gave her my personal idea of a side we don't see (since when do we see Draco when he's not rivalling Potter? So in some sense it could be possible ^^; but if I screwed his IC… it's not really forgivable… :\)**

**If you think this decent please review ^^; Anyway if any of you are into the Ouran yuri of HaruhixRenge I made a while back… I'll post the next chapter within a week or three (got Summer homework to finish DX).**

**EDIT: I eeffing hate auto-fix it eliminate stuff i don't want gone D,X**


End file.
